Diamond in the Rough
by Godofthunder97
Summary: Two lost souls finally find each other, but not after some tears and hardship first.


Hey guys I was recently inspired by the influx Steve/Natasha fanfics so I decided to write this one-shot instead of updating my other story which I will do later this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

"I've got Zemo in my sights".

"Okay Cap, Enchantress and Abomination have already been defeated, and Hawkeye and Stark are rounding up the Crimson Dynamo. I'll be right there so wait for back-up".

"Don't need it Widow I can handle Zemo myself".

"No Cap! Wait for back-up!".

"I got it".

"Steve!".

Captain America jumped from building to building in hot pursuit of former HYDRA leader Baron Zemo. Zemo was a part of a super-villain team also consisting off the Enchantress, Abomination, the Swordsman, and the Crimson Dynamo, who were brought together to destroy the Avengers.

The Avengers however were winning the battle when Zemo ran off and Cap took off running after him.

"Give it up Zemo you won't get away!" yelled Cap.

"No it is you who should give up Captain" responded Zemo as he took out a gun and fired at the first Avenger.

He blocked the shots with his shield however and once again took off running after Zemo. Cap chased Zemo across a few more buildings until the villain jumped off the building onto the roof of a lower building. He then jumped from the roof into a nearby alley.

The hero followed as he too jumped onto the building and into said alley. But Zemo was waiting for him as he took out his gun again and open fired hitting Steve in the shoulder before he landed on Zemo knocking the gun out of his hand and began repeatedly punching him in the head.

Once he was sure the Baron was unconscious he got up and put his finger to the communicator in his ear.

"Avengers I've got Zemo meet me at..."

_**CRACK!**_

Before Steve could finish his sentence someone hit the back of his head with the but of a sword. When Steve fell to the ground he saw the Swordsman standing over him with his sword under Cap's chin.

"Prepare to die Captain America" said the Swordsman as he prepped to stab Steve in his throat.

_**BANG!**_

His sword was shot out of his hand as he screamed in pain from the gunshot.

"AAH!".

Shortly after he screamed The Black Widow appeared and kicked the Swordsman into a brick wall effectively knocking him out.

"I found Cap, meet us at our position" said Natasha into her communicator.

She then walked over to Steve and helped him up.

"You should really wait back-up you know...".

She stopped however when she noticed the gunshot on his shoulder.

"You're injured" she said with concern as she lightly touched the wound.

"I'm fine" he said coldly as he shrugged off her hands.

"You have to stop doing this Steve, trust me, when you don't it never works out in the end" said Natasha as she grasped his face to force eye-contact.

Steve however took her hands in his to take them off his face.

"I said I'm fine".

The other Avengers as well as a Shield transport vehicle and the Helicarrier then arrived and Steve walked off in their direction leaving Natasha standing by herself.

"Problems, Agent Romanov?" asked Iron Man over the communicator.

"Shut up Stark" she said as she followed Steve.

Once the two villains were put in special handcuff and were put with the other villains in the transport they made their way to the Helicarrier.

"Well good job team that's another win for the Avengers, shwarma on me" said Iron Man as he took off his helmet revealing Tony Stark.

Steve however just ignored Tony and walked onto the Helicarrier.

"What's up with him?" said Tony.

"Our comrade does seem to be troubled" said Thor as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's been like that for a while now" said the Hulk as he reverted back to Bruce Banner.

"You know anything bout that Tasha?" Clint asked the highly trained assassin.

Natasha looked at the back of Steve with a slightly pained look that only Clint could see.

"Tasha?".

She looked at Clint briefly before she responded.

"It's none of my business".

She then followed Steve onto the Helicarrier leaving the other members of the Avengers puzzled. Clint then looked over at Tony.

"You go talk to Rogers and I'll talk to Widow".

Tony nodded.

"Fine, at least Steve is less likely to shoot me then she is" he said with a sigh.

* * *

Steve was walking through a hallway in the Hellicarrier with his mask now off when he saw Natasha leaning against a wall.

"I see you got that wound checked out" said Natasha observing the bandage on his shoulder.

Steve slightly nodded.

"Look I have to go check on our new prisoners" he said as he started to walk away.

"No you don't, Fury wanted me to tell you that he is ordering you to go home and get some rest" interrupted Fury's favorite agent.

He stopped and turned towards her.

"You told on me?" said the first avenger.

"I had to Steve, at this rate you're going to burn out and crash if you don't rest" said Natasha urgently as she stepped in front of him.

"I'm a super-soldier, remember?".

"You're still human" she said as Steve just brushed past her.

Natasha sighed as she watched him walk away, her face still expressionless as ever.

"You okay Tasha?" asked Clint as he walked up next to her.

Natasha took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Clint, why wouldn't I be" she said as she faced her partner.

"Don't give me that, I've been your partner for as long as I can remember,I think I can tell when you're not right" stated the archer.

"Clint I don't need to talk about this" said Natasha desperately trying to change the subject.

"Natasha I've seen the way you've looked at Steve, and I've seen the way he looks at you. Whether you like it or not you need to talk about this".

"Trust me Steve has no interest in me" laughed Natasha bitterly though Clint didn't believe her.

"Come on you know you don't believe that".

"I'm not some teenage girl Clint I don't need to cry over some boy" she said raising her voice.

"Keeping things like these to yourself won't do you any favors".

She leaned against the wall again and put her head back against it. She didn't say anything so Clint went to go stand next to her.

"Look there is something that is obviously bothering him, you just have to find out what" her partner told her.

Natasha slowly nodded.

"I need to go collect my thoughts".

Clint nodded but added one more thing as she walked away.

"And whether you realize this or not, he needs someone to help him with whatever problem it is that he has".

She stopped walking briefly and then resumed walking away.

Clint waited till he was sure she was gone and he tapped his communicator with his finger.

"I've done my part Stark, you're up".

"Oh joy".

* * *

Steve walked into a vehicle bay and started to look for a craft to take him home to his apartment. As he walked by however he saw Tony Stark leaning against a helicopter but he just kept walking.

"Hold up there pops, let's have a little talk" said Tony as he ran up next to Steve.

He stopped and gave Tony an annoyed look.

"I'm not in the mood Tony, Fury's making me have some downtime so please get out off my way".

"Not until we talk Steve" said Tony started to turn more serious.

Steve sighed.

"Fine what do you wanna talk about?".

"You and Agent Romanov" he said bluntly.

"Bye Stark" said the super soldier as he started to walk away.

Tony stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm serious, I can tell something is up and quite frankly it's affecting you both negatively" he said as Steve stopped walking and turned towards the inventor.

"There is nothing going on between me and Natasha" he said sternly.

"Yeah that's the problem".

"What!".

"Look let's face facts, the two of you obviously have feelings for each other but are too scared to do anything about it" he continued.

"I'm not a teenager Tony".

"No, but you're clueless like a teenager" remarked Stark.

"Does this conversation have a point to it?".

"All I'm trying to say is if she tries to talk to you about your little situation then listen, okay?" Tony said truthfully.

"Fine" Steve said as he walked away.

"I've done my part Barton it's up to them now" Tony said into his communicator.

"That's all we can hope for".

"Melodramatic bastard" Tony said to himself.

"I heard that".

"Oops".

* * *

Natasha now dressed in civilian clothes was standing in front of the door to Steve's apartment. She was debating to herself whether or not she should knock on his door. She had spent so much time thinking she had been standing there for about five minutes.

"Come on Natasha you stood face to face with Loki and didn't back down, you can knock on a door" she silently thought to herself.

A second later she finally knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. Shortly after that Steve opened the door and stood face to face with The Black Widow Natasha Romanov.

"Uh hi" said Natasha more quietly then she intended.

"Hi" said Steve in response. He was now dressed in a tank top and sweatpants which showed off his muscles and his bandaged wound.

"You wanna come in?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure" she said as he moved out of the way to let her in.

He noticed she was now dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans and high heels. She followed him further into the apartment and they both silently sat on the couch in the middle of the room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Natasha spoke.

"So how's your wound healing?".

"It's healing fine".

"I'm... sorry I told Fury about your behavior" said Natasha not used to apologizing to people.

"You mean your sorry you tattled on me" he said a little bitterly.

"Sorry if I didn't want you to get hurt" she said starting to raise her voice.

"For the last time I'm a super soldier I don't need to rest".

"Why are you acting like this? Steve you're not just some weapon you're a man, and you know this".

"Am I really a man Natasha I mean it's not like I have anything left" said Steve also starting to raise his voice.

The two were now standing face to face slowly starting a shouting match.

"I didn't come here to yell" said Natasha quieting her voice.

"Then why did you come here?" questioned Steve.

"I came here to talk".

"About what?".

"I need to know why your acting like this" she said exhaling a deep breath.

"Why?" asked Steve not understanding the beautiful enigma of a woman in front of him.

"Because I... I care about you and I'm worried about you" said Natasha acting like it was the hardest thing in the world.

Steve was taken aback by her words but still responded quickly.

"Well don't worry, I'm grown I can take care of myself".

"I don't doubt that but I keep thinking you're going to get yourself killed".

"And what if I do?".

"Why do you have such little regard for your life?"said Natasha as she grabbed onto his shoulders.

Steve paused for a second before he answered in a quiet voice.

"Everyone that I've ever loved is gone, maybe I want to join them".

Natasha took in what he said and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Steve those people wouldn't want you to waste away, they'd want you to to live your life, don't you see you've been given a second chance".

Steve looked into her eyes noticing they were slightly damp.

"You're right, and I'm going to take advantage of that opportunity" before Natasha could question him his lips were on her's. She was surprised at first but then closed her eyes and responded to it with full force as they fell on the couch.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Thor were watching the two avengers.

"Damn" said Tony.

"Pay up Stark" said Clint holding his hand out.

"I can't believe your plan worked" said Tony as he placed a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

"Well that worked out in the end" said Bruce.

Thor stood up and smiled.

"Well I think we should let our two allies have their privacy" said Thor as Clint and Bruce nodded and stood up. Tony however just sat there looking into his binoculars.

"Let's go Tony" said Bruce.

"It's just getting to the good part" whined Tony.

"Come on" said Clint as he grabbed him by his collar.

Natasha was now on Steve's lap as she deepened the kiss. After a minute they broke the kiss due to their lack of oxygen. Steve smiled and put his lips to Natasha's neck making her shiver. He lightly bit and sucked her neck causing her to moan, a couple of minutes later Natasha lifted the tank top over his head and lightly traced his toned chest. Steve then lifted her shirt over her head.

"You sure you wanna do this?" breathed Steve.

Natasha only responded by hungrily attaching his lips with her's causing them to fall back on the couch.

* * *

Sun shined through the windows of a certain bedroom window and shined onto two entangled bodies under a single bed-sheet. Natasha stirred when the light lit her face and she realized she was on top of Steve. She lightly rubbed her eyes and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. His eyes blinked open and looked into her, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Morning".

"Morning" she responded.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"You know the answer to that" she smiled.

This caused them both to laugh. Steve then started to rub her bare back softly causing her to shiver against him.

"Steve" said Natasha.

"Yes Tasha".

"Promise me you won't be so reckless anymore".

"I promise" said Steve taking her small hand into his much larger hand.

"Good cause I've lost a lot in my life and I don't wanna lose you" truthfully stated the fiery haired temptress.

Steve kissed the top of her head and started stroking her red-hair. They sat in a comfortable silence before Natasha once again broke it.

"You know how I told Loki I thought love is for children?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah" said Steve as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I don't believe that anymore" said Natasha as she kissed his chest.

Steve smiled as he lightly shivered at contact of her lips on his body.

"Hey Natasha".

"Yes" said Natasha as moved up and propped her elbows on both of Steve's sides.

"You know how I said everyone I love is gone?".

Natasha nodded in response as she gazed into his eyes.

"That's not true anymore" smiled Steve.

For the first time in what feels like forever Natasha started to lightly cry. They weren't tears of sadness but they were tears of joy. Steve then wiped away her tears and kissed her. They both smiled into the kiss as they hungrily latched onto each others lips.

Even though they both had lost a lot in their lifetimes and they didn't exactly straighten out their problems and probably would have to further resolve their issues when they are fully awake and aware. But for now they just enjoyed each others company.

Because they both finally found that diamond in the rough.


End file.
